1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to traffic control assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to devices, systems, and methods for reinforcing traffic control assemblies.
2. Background Information
Traffic control devices, such as traffic signals or signs, are often located above, by, or near sidewalks or roadways to assist pedestrians and drivers to safely and orderly pass through intersections. Sometimes such traffic control devices are unable to withstand heavy wind conditions. Therefore, it is not uncommon for traffic control devices to become detached from their support structures, or to become twisted or disoriented from their proper positions when exposed to adverse weather conditions such as the heavy winds that accompany high wind storm events or hurricanes. As a result, the pedestrians and drivers that the traffic control devices are designed to assist may be left without a safe and orderly way to pass through intersections, leaving the sidewalks and roadways in disarray, and substantially increasing the likelihood of traffic accidents and delays in emergency personnel response times. Moreover, traffic control devices that become detached from their support structures may pose a danger to nearby property and individuals, who may be struck by a falling traffic control device. Further, it can take many months to repair or replace all of the detached or damaged traffic control devices, at great effort and expense.
Although damage and detachment of traffic control devices may be avoided by removal of the devices prior to anticipated high wind conditions, the removal and subsequent reinstallation of these devices requires substantial effort and expense. In addition, the roadways and sidewalks can be hazardous until the removed devices are reinstalled.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for reinforcing traffic control assemblies so that such traffic control assemblies need not be removed from their associated support structures prior to high wind storm events or hurricanes. There is also a need for improved traffic control devices and systems that are able to withstand heavy wind conditions and avoid detachment, twisting, disorientation, or system failures, as well as the concomitant effects. In addition, there is a need for devices, systems, and methods for reliably and efficiently retrofitting existing traffic control devices so that existing traffic control devices can be reinforced or otherwise configured to withstand heavy wind conditions and prevent or resist detachment, twisting, disorientation, and system failures, without requiring expensive and labor-intensive installation of new traffic control devices or re-installation of existing traffic control devices that have been removed before, or that have become detached during, a high wind storm event or hurricane.